


Dread

by Morgnyan



Category: Pedestal - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Adventure, Deerling - Freeform, Drama, Pedestal, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgnyan/pseuds/Morgnyan
Summary: The story of a girl who never wanted to be a trainer; gifted a deerling at age 14 and thrust off into the world through unforeseen circumstances. Sometimes you just get mixed up with the wrong people and your life can change forever. Encountering many rivals, villans, and friends along the journey, our main character has to protect what is close to them or they could suffer an untimely fate.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pedestal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35670) by Digital Skitty. 



> This is like the first real thing I’m writing that I may share publicly! If you read this tell me what you like about it ok? It's also very inspired by at least the in-world mechanics of the fanfic Pedestal which you can read here: (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4871317/1/Pedestal) Please give it a read it’s my fav Pokémon story of all time. Also, similarly, this will have dark themes! At least if I will keep writing it! This prologue will most likely change over time! If I add anything it will most likely be more warnings!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: A New Friend  


I never wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. I just wanted to live a simple life with my mom and my dad back in Fallarbor town. Maybe I could even become a scientist like my pops. I always thought meteorites were cool! Not as cool as my dad found them though. He would always say things like “meteorites are our future” and “these rocks can save our world!” Honestly, what was he even on about. I don’t understand how he could be so enthusiastic every trip he took to Meteor Falls. It took about 3 days just to walk there, and It was full of trainers and wild Pokémon. Not something a scientist should really be doing. I guess that’s why mom was there to help. She was a strong trainer, something I know I could never be. She was also on the same page as him about these strange space rocks. I think I can understand them a little more now. At least I would like to. I’m trying my best to. I just wish the events of that day never happened. Then they could help me learn all this stuff. I should have listened to them more when they told me how important these things were. I just wish both my parents were still alive…  


~Three Months Earlier~

“Honey? Are you still sleeping? It’s almost noon, AND it’s your birthday. You should come downstairs you know; we would like to celebrate with you if you would LET us.” My mom grumbled from downstairs, hoping her shrill yelling would wake me up. I really just didn’t want to deal with it at this point. I sighed and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. My parents always tried to do something strange for my birthday, ever since I was 10. One year they dragged me to Meteor Falls. By far; the worst birthday ever. Another year they were so keen on getting me a Pokémon they flew me down all the way to Mauville to see one of their good breeder friends; only for me to stubbornly not select any Pokémon to take. I was 11 and against the whole trainer thing times 10. It was the one thing keeping my parents away from me after all, of course, I wasn’t interested in it. This year I knew something would happen again, I just wanted to lay in my bed till tomorrow…. couldn’t I just lay in my bed till...  
“Hey, Kiddo” My dad whispered, creaking open my door. “Are you awake? Your mother and I got a surprise for you! It’s a good one this time I promise!”  
“You say that every year…,” I grumbled, rolling over to look at my father, messy hair still covering my face.  


“Haha yeah yeah, I know we do. Just come on down! I promise we aren’t going anywhere if that helps!” My dad smiled, brushing some hair out of my face and patting my head before going downstairs. If he wasn’t such a sweetheart, I wouldn’t play into any of this. But... I since he is…. I’ll go down, just for a little bit.  


“There you are! Happy 14th birthday!! You know we love you right!” My mom charismatically hugged me, leading me to the couch, right after. “Now I know you don’t want to be a trainer and that’s fine dear! We just worry about you while we are gone! One of my friends from Unova just happened to stop by recently and I couldn’t help but get you one tiny small thing….” My mom trailed off, extending her arm towards me holding a single premier ball in her hand. My dad looked away, trying to look like he had nothing to do with this, but I know full well he did. I sighed and grabbed the ball slowly. Slightly embarrassed from my mom glaring at me with the most joy I’ve seen on her face in, well forever.  


“I still don’t want to be a trainer ok… If you are worried about me, I guess I wouldn’t mind... A friend….” I trailed off looking at the ball, wondering what could be inside. I didn’t know many Unova Pokémon…. Only the ones my mom has told me about, and even then, I don’t pay that much attention. Looking back up my mom was motioning me to release the Pokémon inside, my dad now staring intently. Excited to watch his daughter meet her new partner for the first time. With a bright flash, a tiny deer was released before me.  


“trrp?” The deerling said with a chirp. Looking up at me quizzically before looking away blushing. I guess she was a little bit bashful.  


“My good friend was breeding deerling for a client! He usually gives away most the deerling away, so I got one for you! Her coat changes by the seasons just so you know! Its winter now so she looks brown but once it turns to spring, she will be pink! Oh, and she is a girl just like you! Are you going to name her? I think a good name for her would b- “before my mom could continue rambling on, my dad interjected.  


“Honey please, give her a moment with her new Pokémon ok! You're going to overload the poor girl.” My dad chuckled, walking over and giving my Pokémon a pet. That’s right…. This was my Pokémon…. I have a Pokémon! It's exciting but… not something I exactly felt ready for….  


“I’ll name her…. Dread!” I exclaimed quickly My mom looked at me shocked like I had said something wrong.  


“Dread? D-Dread? Honey are you sure you want to name your deerling Dread?” My mom asked almost puzzled, looking at me like I was the crazy one in this situation.  


“It's just how I was feeling… and I think I’ll have to keep it. She seems to like it. At least, I think this is her liking it.” I smiled, looking over at my deerling. Watching her face get red and having her look away from me before looking back and starting the process all over again. From then on it was decided. I would have a pet deerling to help keep me safe when I was home alone. My little deerling named Dread.


	2. Strange Patterns

\---------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: Strange Patterns  


One month later my Deerling and I were getting along well! She was really bad at waking me up when the sun was just rising but I guess that was just because it felt good being in that early morning light. I didn’t mind taking walks with her in the morning, it felt, relaxing. Having a Pokémon isn’t as stressful as I thought it would be! I thought I would be fighting all the time right after I got one but the most, I’ve fought is a wild Spinda that came too close to town. Of course, my deerling couldn’t help but want to fight, especially after the wild Pokémon taunted her. Maybe I should be a better owner in that case. Dread and I were on a usual morning walk when we ran into one of my dad’s colleagues, something that didn’t happen too much even in our tiny town.  


“Hey what’s up Professor Cozmo! I haven’t seen you in a long time!” I exclaimed running up to him my deerling following closely.  


“Oh! You’re Charlie’s Daughter! It's good to see you again and oh look! You finally got a Pokémon of your own, just like your mom wanted. Your father was telling me all about it… She has really made you into a more active person huh?” The professor smiled at my Pokémon who looked away face red. It turns out she just got embarrassed when people look at her. My bashful Dread.  


“Yeah! I guess so! She seems to like the morning sun and I just want to make her happy you know?” I yawned, looking down at my own Pokémon, who was still looking away from us. Glancing at me every now and then to make sure I was still there.  


“That’s adorable. Has your father told you what’s been going on in Meteor Falls lately? The Pokémon seem to be almost unstable! It's been hard to look for samples when the environment inside the cave has been out of whack. Its almost like when team Aqua and Magma were around back in the day….” The professor grumbled, thinking to himself.  


“Strange... He hasn’t told me anything like that yet!” I exclaimed with confidence, knowing if my dad did say something about it, I probably tuned it out... “I bet you're going there with my mom soon huh! She usually helps sort things out…” I sighed, knowing I would be alone for about another week, at least this time I would have my deerling with me.  


“This may even be too much for her. I saw some wild Bagon in the main room! I have never seen that before! They isolate themselves in the deepest parts of the cave you know! Something truly strange is going on here….” Professor Cosmo continued to murmur to himself, while I noticed my deerling wasn’t by my side anymore! She had run off nibbling the few bushes near the Pokémon center.  


“Professor I would love to talk more but I should probably go back home to feed her…. She seems to be…. peckish…” The deerling looked back at me before looking away hiding around the other side of the bush. As I ran off to chase her the professor waved me goodbye.  


…..  


“I thought we told you about this dear! It’s a really extreme situation! Your father and I are leaving for Meteor Falls in two days!” My mom said, razing her voice at me for being ignorant.  


“Honey, please! Be nice to her! My lovely daughter, who I love, pay more attention to our conversations, ok?” My dad smiled, taking a bite of the rice he had prepared. Both me and mom looked at each other awkwardly. It wasn’t often we butted heads but when we did, our dad would always calm us down.  


“What do you think It could be…” I mumbled, aimlessly poking at my food with my fork, staring at my deerling sleeping beneath my chair. My father shrugged along with my mother.  


“No natural thing could have caused this at least. Cosmo said something how this was similar to teams Aqua and Magma years ago, its why this has me so worried…” My dad muttered, still seemingly thinking to themselves. I personally had lost my appetite. For once I was worried about one of my parent's journeys. For once I wanted to help…. There was nothing I could really do, and that was the only issue. Maybe I could actually train with my Pokémon, then they could have a chance in a fight. Instead of being so bashful.  


“Dad, I think I may start training. For your sake. If something is happening in Hoenn I want to be ready for it. I still don’t want to be a trainer. I just want to be ready for if anything wants to harm our town.” I exclaimed, waking up Dread below me who quickly jumped into my lap, wanting to see the commotion at the table.  


My mom stared at me and smiled. She was happy I was finally growing into not a strong trainer, but a strong person.


	3. Tough Rivals

\--------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3: Tough Rivals  


“Dread use… uh... Tackle?” I exclaimed worriedly, watching my Pokémon chase after a Spinda that had wondered in town from Route 113. It had been 3 days since my parents left for their expedition to Meteor falls to find out what was wrong. I, however, was on day 1 of my training. Getting yourself to go train was difficult! Especially if you had a fear of being a trainer like me. I didn’t really want to wake up and go face my fears! It’s a difficult thing to do! I watch my deerling slam itself into the wild Spinda, knocking it over, finally defeating it after a long confusing battle. “Dread!! You did it!!” I excitedly exclaimed, calling over the Pokémon who jumped into my arms. Battling one Pokémon wasn’t anything to celebrate but it was a big step for me! Big steps like this deserve a reward! Walking back into town I headed back to the Pokémon center, but at the door, I ran into a little bit of trouble.  


“Out of my way squirt.” A grumpy boy scoffed at me, shoulder checking me to get into the Pokémon center. Rude, but I didn’t want to cause any trouble. He quickly did his business and went to check the PC next to Nurse Joy, who attended to me next.  


“H-Hey can you... Heal my Pokémon?” I asked meekly. I had never really done this before. She nodded and took the one Pokeball I had and began her work. The kid next to me scoffed mumming something to himself I couldn’t quite hear. After my Pokémon was healed, I thanked her profusely, wanting to get out of this disturbing situation as soon as possible. I sent out my deerling right outside the Pokémon center and pet her soft head. She has been so good for me so far. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.  
“O000… You have a deerling huh? A rare Pokémon to have around here. You wanna battle for it? Eh, better yet I can just take it from ya.” The boy smirked, laughing at me and pushing me out of the way again.  


“Fuck off dude. I’m not even a trainer….” I mumbled… Holding my deerling close to me, trying to protect it with my body.  


“Not even a trainer huh? Oh man. That makes it WAY too easy. I could just. Take it from yah….” The boy leaned over me putting a hand on Dread which made me push him away from me. “Tch, you bitch. Battle me right now. If I win, I’m going to take your deerling by force. I want you to know it will be your fault for losing.”  


At this point, Dread and I were pissed. I could feel Dread ready to fight and I was ready to rip this asshole a new one. Instead of running away, I stood my ground. It was time to beat this entitled bitch up. “Fine, Dread. Let’s fight.” Dread jumped in front of me, holding their ground. Staring down the trainer dead on. Waiting to see what he sent out.  


“Zorua lets go.” He said calmly, tossing out his Pokeball to have a Pokémon I had never even seen appear. I didn’t know what this Pokémon could do but I knew Dread and I were hardly up for any fight in the first place. We had to pull through. To stay together.  


“Dread, tackle the Zorua!” I exclaimed, watching my deerling jump into action lunging itself at the strange Pokémon. The issue was it was able to easily dodge my Pokémon’s attacks. It was much faster than Dread was, and most likely stronger too.  


“God, you can’t even hit your mark, can you? Don’t worry, under my supervision your Pokémon will be just fine. Zorua use Feint Attack.” Right as the boy exclaimed his move, the tackle that was about to hit Zorua caused him to disappear, reappearing right behind Dread only to knock her on the floor.  


“D-Dread hey! Are you ok?” I called out worried, my Pokémon backing up towards me. As I went to pet them and comfort her, the trainer fighting me called out another attack.  


“Ok Zorua they are almost done for, use Incinerate.” The boy smirked, watching as his Pokémon spit out a ball of fire that engulfed my deerling in flames for a brief moment. Dread was on the ground in pain. Doing almost a chirpy whine, trying to stand back up. “Ohohoh man! That was really too easy. You really don’t know anything about Pokémon battling at all huh.” The boy laughed, while the Zorua mimicked him, laughing in almost the same way.  


That’s right. I’m not a trainer. I really didn’t know anything about battling. I just wanted to be able to protect myself and this town, but I can’t even do that right. Now Deerling was hurt… How could I make them feel better… and fast… What did Dread like? She liked sleeping... Waking me up in the morning... And sunlight! She loved the sun! That’s right, Dread was made by a breeder right, the reason she loved the sun so much... It must be...  


“Dread. Use synthesis.” I said quietly, with small tears in my eyes. Watching the Pokémon Infront of me absorb all the light from the sun into the flower on her head. Watching the wounds, she had retained from the fire slowly heal. She stood back up on her legs and stared down the laughing Zorua in front of her. “Now Double Kick.” I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes, looking confidently at my opponent as he scrambled for what to do.  


“Oh shit! Z-Zorua, quickly, incinerate again!” the boy called out, but it was too late. Dread knew it was coming and dodged out of the way, smacking a super-effective double kick straight into the Zorua’s jaw, causing it to faint.  


I won. I had actually won. I didn’t know who looked more shocked, me or my opponent. He retrieved his Zorua into his Pokeball and stared me right in the eyes. “Listen here Deerling girl. I have more power over Hoenn than you could ever understand. You’re going to pay for this you hear. Once my dad figures out what you did you’re going to feel the wrath of Atlas. Remember the name.” He scoffed again, walking back into the Pokémon center. Before my brain had any time to think my legs moved as fast as they could. I returned Dread into her premier ball and took off running towards home. Hoping this new enemy wouldn’t find out anything else about me, so I could never see them again.


	4. Welcome Home

\------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4: Welcome Home

After my interaction with Atlas, I was more shaken up to train than ever before. Who knew trainers could be so… Cruel. Every trainer I’ve met has been nothing but nice, their lifestyle just wasn’t for me. He was something else; a bully more than anything. The interaction just shut down my whole motivation to train. Maybe it should have made me stronger. Pushed me to be better, but I became scared. Worried my parents wouldn’t come home, worried Atlas would come back, and most of all, worried I would lose my new friend. Dread seemed to be shaken up too. Not as much as me but, still unmotivated. She didn’t wake me up for our morning walk the first day after the battle. The next day I was the one who instigated it. The third day she was back to her normal routine. The town was just much more frightening now. It didn’t feel like home. 

Soon, my parents arrived home, exhausted, and weak. “Mom! Dad! Are you both ok? I was so worried, so many crazy things happened and-“I was cut off by my dad, who put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. 

“We are fine sweety. We’re home and we’re ok! We even found the source of the problem!” My dad’s face beamed with excitement, pulling out a type of tiny machine and showing it to me. “This device was aggravating and confusing Pokémon in the area. I don’t know who would have put it there but, on the way back I did get to tinker with it! It works by-“This time it was my mom who cut off my dad, wanting to talk to her daughter and lighten up the mood. 

“Charlie I’ve heard it hundreds of times on the way back here and I know our daughter won’t understand your nerd speak. Here is a simplified version for you. It works off meteorites and meteorites are our future!” My mom explained while my dad chuckled at her impression of him. 

“Hey now, I don’t sound that geeky, do I? Come on Hun.” My dad smiled, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. “Now, the daughter who I love oh so much, what happened with you while I was gone?” My dad questioned. 

We moved over to the couch while I told them my endeavors in trying to train. I told them about Atlas and the fear he put in me. I explained everything I could. My understanding parents came in and gave me a hug. “We love you so much Hun” My dad warmly told me. “If we ever see this Atlas kid, I’ll beat him just like you did,” My mom told me, giving me a strong pat on the back. Holding me close. 

After a long time of talking with my parents about their adventures, they had a favor to ask of me. “Hey, daughter who I love dearly, could you take the meteorite from this machine to Professor Cosmo for me? We just got back from a tough trip and we need to get this sample to him ASAP.” My dad yawned out, fiddling with the machine in his hands to pop out the source before closing it back up. 

“Yeah, sure! I should probably train with Dread anyway! I’ve been a little too scared to until now.” I nodded, taking the meteorite and putting it in my pocket. “I’ll be back later tonight ok! Be sure to eat and rest!” I teased, knowing they would same to me. 

…. 

“Hey! Charlie’s kid! It’s good to see you again! Did your parents get back from their trip? What brings you here?” Professor Cosmo questioned while bringing me into his makeshift research station. 

“They just got back! They found what was causing the issues in meteor falls and they need you to figure out what this has to do with it!” I grabbed the meteorite from my backpack and gave it to Professor Cosmo who was excitedly grabbing at it, bringing it over to his research station. After a thorough investigation, Cosmo came to a strong conclusion. This meteorite had not fallen from space but was somehow retrieved from it! 

“This sample seems to have some sort of unusual energy to it as well… I can’t quite measure what it is. How did you say that machine worked again?” Cosmo questioned, trying to put all the pieces together. 

“From what I got, it took something from this meteorite to power the machine, which made all the Pokémon confused and angry. Causing the ecosystem to be you know, phtht” I explained, to the best of my ability. Cosmo seemed to understand though, giving the meteorite back to me. 

“This is all the info I need right now... There are a lot of things I need to talk to your dad about. Ask if your mom can take this sample to Rustboro City. Mr. Stone should really be informed about what’s going on here. We have made a huge discovery! I just don’t know who found it first….” Cosmo wrote down the instructions for my mom on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I woke up Dread from her nap in the lab to walk home with her. I was watching Cosmo study for much longer than I realized. 

The walk home was, unusual to say the least. Our little town never had much commotion but for some reason, there was a lot going on. The closer I got to home the more people I saw. Things had me worried. Right as my house was in view, I saw police cars along with it. A crowd had gathered, not a huge one but all my neighbors were there. Things started to move slowly. I couldn’t think straight. Dread who I made sure was next to me at all times was the last thing on my mind. I was running right up to my house, which at this point I had realized was the scene of the crime. I asked the officer what was wrong, and I still can’t believe what she said to me. She said there had been a murder. At my house. Was my family ok? I couldn’t think straight. I pushed my way past the caution tape and ran in to see my mom and dad dead on the floor. Decapitated with a clean slice. 

I fell to the ground, Dread slowly walking up behind me. Looking at my parent's bodies as they were covered with a tarp to prevent more people from looking. The house was ransacked, everything was thrown around. Nothing seemed real. This all had to be a dream. This all had to be a mistake. Everything was fine just today. They had gotten home. We had talked. We hugged. We cried. Now, they’re gone.


	5. Goodbye Home

\------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5: Goodbye Home

Professor Cosmo let me stay with him while there was an investigation at my house. During the time I stayed with him, everything seemed fake. Nothing I ate tasted right. Sleep didn’t keep me from being tired. Everything was fuzzy. The only thing that helped was Dread. She kept me safe and warm. She was a gift from my parents after all. She was what felt like my last connection to them. Most locals in town knew what happened after a few days. Some came with gifs of cookies or food and I could never bring myself to eat it. I just cried into Dread's fur. Holding her close while she tried to comfort me. 

About 3 weeks after the murder, I was given a statement on what happened, to the best of the police's knowledge. Someone had come in to rob my parents when they realized they were around a fight occurred and they ended up dead. The only things missing were my mom’s Pokémon. There was one other thing missing that only me and Cosmo knew about. The technology that angered the Pokémon in Meteor Falls. This whole situation is larger than us. We shouldn’t have stuck our heads into it. Does this mean, Professor Cosmo and I are in danger? I still had the meteorite sample from the machine. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. I have to stop this from happening to anyone else. 

“Professor…. Is delivering this meteorite sample to Mr. Stone still very important….” I asked, looking away from Cosmo still scared to show emotion to the people around me. 

“Listen. I think this problem has become bigger than us. The person who would know the most about any of this is Mr. Stone, but I think we should just drop all of this. We are getting into something dangerous. I don’t think you out of all people should do anything rash. We can relay the information to the champion or the elite four and be done with it. Ok?” Professor Cosmo explains. Trying to rationally work out this situation. 

“Professor, if they need this meteorite back, I’m already in danger, and so are you. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want anyone else to be in danger. I’m going to take this meteorite to Mr. Stone. They don’t know you have any involvement in this. I don’t even know who They are. I just know They are dangerous.” I said, tears welling up in my eyes as I spoke. Dread rubbing onto my legs like a cat would; to help calm me down. “I’m going now. Thank you for letting me stay here Professor Cosmo.” 

“W-Wait- “Cosmo stammered out before I slammed the door shut. My journey across Hoenn had just begun. 

….. 

“I wish my parents were here.” I murmured to myself, walking down Route 114. It was my second day traveling down to meteor falls all by myself. I was hungry and tired, but Dread seemed to be doing fine! Being a herbivore and getting energy from the sun sure did help with a lot of the issues I had though. Sighing I moved along, walking across a bridge as a fisherman flagged me down in the distance. 

“Howdy, Mam! Care for a battle? I just caught up some cool new Pokémon and I have my guns blazing!” The fisherman exclaimed, happy to see a trainer walk down the path. 

“Ah…. N-No thanks I’m not really a trainer so…. “I trailed off, trying not to talk as much as I could. Maybe the fisherman would let me pass. 

“That’s awright mam! You have a deerling don’t ch’a? She can spar just a little?” The fisherman pleaded. I guess I did need to battle. If I’m traveling on my own, I do need to train somehow. I just can’t waste all of Dread's energy… 

“Fine… I should let Dread have some fun anyway!” I smirked a little, looking at my now exited Pokémon. She liked battling more than I thought she would. 

After sweeping the fisherman’s team with my deerling, I sat down on the bridge. Exhausted. Dread was panting too but that was from battle. I didn’t realize how exhausted I actually was. I had no food or water out on this trip and with no Pokémon to help get me some, I was running low on resources. “H-Hey you don’t happen to have… water… right? Or food….” I murmured, embarrassed to ask a stranger to help me. 

“Mam I just use my water Pokémon to get me some freshwater! They are really helpful for wonderin out here in the fields.” The fisherman gleefully explained, handing me some water out of his thermos and a protein bar. 

That’s right. I was kind of forced into this trainer business. Maybe I shouldn’t be on my own like this. I probably wasn’t ready to travel the routes. I just have to…. Maybe catching a new Pokémon is a good idea. I had some poke balls from my mom from ages ago. If I’m going to live on my own, I need new friends to survive with! No, Dread is much more than that now. I need to add members to my new family.


	6. New Family

\---------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 6: New Family

After the fisherman helped me learn some better ways to survive on my own, we headed our separate ways. He left me with another protein bar but sadly couldn’t leave me with any more water. Dread and I continued to walk until we reached the shore; the entrance to Meteor falls was finally in view. Exhausted, we set up a little camp near the bridge to rest. 

“Dread? How are you holding up girl?” I questioned, watching dread slowly walk into my lap and yawn. I guess she was tired too huh. Looking at her now her winter coat seemed much thinner. I could see the pink coming through already, meaning it had almost been about 3 months since we had first met. 3 months and we already get along so well… 3 months and we have been through so much together. It was comforting knowing she would always be there for me. Maybe being a trainer wasn’t such a bad thing. 

“trrp?” Dread chirped, staring at a group of Lotad in the distance making their way towards the water. Nudging my arm as to get me to get back up. It would be a little hard with you on my lap still silly. 

“Oh yeah. I do need a water type huh. You must be thirsty too…” I murmured. I could always clean the lake water, but I wasn’t great at making a fire, and I was sure Dread didn’t know any fire type moves. Before I could think about getting up to capture a Lotad, I watched all of the Pokémon slip into the water, swimming or drifting off towards the island in the lake. I rummaged around in my backpack to see if I had anything, I could give dread to drink. A pair of clothes, the meteorite, the protein bar, two empty Pokeball, and a water bottle with just a little bit to drink left inside of it. It was most likely from a trip long ago, but It would work! Cupping my hand, I poured the water in for Dread to drink. We really had to think about getting a Pokémon in the morning. 

…. 

As the sun rose, I pulled Dread closer to me, making sure she was there. It's hard to get to sleep out in the wild, especially without a tent or any fire-making skills. Dread and I just had each other to keep warm. Peering my eyes open I noticed the morning dew glistening in the sun. Meteor Falls looking intimidating in the soft morning light. Even though we were so close to the cave, we still had a long way to go. Sitting up I pulled Dread in my lap, making sure she wouldn’t be alone. She was half awake at this point, ears twitching to the sound of my movements. In the distance I noticed two tiny black beady eyes staring at me. 

After letting Dread wake up and stretch, I took out the protein bar and chowed down. I was starving at this point. I should have eaten before I left Professor Cosmo’s house. Leaving unprepared with an empty stomach was the dumbest thing I could have done. I really don’t think things like this through. Before I could dwell on that thought any longer, Dread was running around getting good positions in the sunlight and chewing on the grass. It's not that often We had been around grass together, so she was probably enjoying herself. 

Looking back over I noticed the same beady eyes glaring at me from the tall grass. How long was this Pokémon…. Or this… thing staring at me? All I knew was if we were being watched we should probably get moving. I had to remember to keep my eye out for water-type Pokémon, especially if I wanted to keep Dread feeling alright. Running up with her to check where the eyes were, I found, nothing? That was strange. I could have sworn I saw something. Maybe the lack of sleep was just getting to me. Starting my walk along with dread sounded like a good idea. 

…. 

About an hour or two into our walk, Dread and I stopped for a break. Finally reaching the larger marble-like rock structures that made up Meteor Falls. I had never been this far before, I just knew Rustboro was right beyond this cave, and after I got there everything would be safe. Looking back towards the grassland Dread and I had just crossed, I noticed those same black beady little eyes looking at me once again. There had to be something there. I’m sure of it. This time, dread was on alert as well, so I know it wasn’t just me. 

“Dread, you see that, too right?” I whispered, my deerling making a chirping noise back at me. Sounding off in approval. There was something watching us. As we both looked on intently, the tiny Pokémon finally uncovered itself from the grassy terrain it was hiding in. 

“Oh! Dread it’s a Surskit!” I called out, watching the Pokémon quickly move itself half into the cover of brush. After Dread and I calmed down, the Pokémon was keen on making itself seen again. “How long have you been watching us bud?” I stated, crouching down lower to the grass and extending a hand. The bug, being much faster than I thought, shifted its way towards us, keeping its distance but continuing to check us out. 

“They seem to like you Dread. Or at least they don’t understand you….” I whispered to my Pokémon. Understanding, she walked up and put down her head, showing her flower off and blushing. The timid bug made their way up to Dread, acquainting themselves. That’s right. Surskit was a water type, right? At least most Pokémon in this area were. This could be the next member of my family. 

“Hey buddy~” I cooed, extending my hand out. The Pokémon skated towards me, trying to see if I was holding something. They made a sound almost like a maraca. I think it was excitement. I wasn’t quite sure how to interpret this Pokémon’s sounds yet. Reaching into my pack I pulled out a Pokeball, which scared the little bug, causing him to run and hide behind Dread. 

“No, No, hey… I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to come along with me! With her…” I stated calmly, pointing at Dread. Slowly, the Surskit made its way back up to me, looking around at all sides of the Pokeball in my hands. When they came back around to the front of the ball, I tapped it on their head. Causing a bright flash as they were sucked right into the Pokeball. 1….2….3…..and snap! I had caught my very first Pokémon! Dread came over almost jumping, bouncing with joy. I had caught a timid Surskit. I didn’t know anything about their nature or gender, I just knew they were curious about me. I had to think of a good name for them…. hmm…. 

“Sprite….” I mumbled. “I think… I’ll name them Sprite!” I told Dread confidently. Smiling at my Pokémon as they smiled back at me.


	7. Meteor Falls

\---------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 7: Meteor Falls

After finally making my way up the rocky cliffs, my Pokémon and I had made it to Meteor Falls. Sprite continued to play with Dread the whole trip, enjoying each other’s company. Personally, I was just excited to be halfway done with our journey. When this trip was done, I could relax with my Pokémon and start to overcome the trauma I’ve been through. 

Taking a quick break, Sprite produced some water for all of us to drink, sitting outside the entrance to the cave. I didn’t want to have to put Sprite back in their ball, but I knew the cave would be dangerous compared to the route we had walked through. I wanted to keep track of both my Pokémon and having on be in their Pokeball would make things much easier. Sprite was also still very timid. Loud noises seemed to scare them easily. They ran from most combat encounters, and they weren’t the strongest. That being said they had a good heart and got along with Dread very well. Maybe it was easier being able to talk to one another. I just have to infer what my Pokémon are trying to tell me... 

After we were rested enough and our thirsts were quenched, It was time to make our way through the cave. Sleeping outside on the rocky ground would be difficult and somewhat dangerous. Making it to the other side was our best option. I returned Sprite to their Pokeball, making Dread a little sad. “They will be back soon ok Dread. We just have to make it through first!” I smiled, giving my Pokémon a little more confidence in herself. 

Stepping into the cave it was much brighter than I thought it would be. The waterfalls echo rushing water noises through the cave, and Zubat flew around in the high ceiling. I could even spot a Lunatone hiding behind rocks on the upper floors. Though I did see something that puts a pit in my stomach. Atlas. 

“Well if it isn’t that Deerling girl. You’re a long way from home for not being a trainer huh.” He snickered, the Zorua following him mimicking his petty laugh. Dread was giving the trainer a tough look while I tried to avoid eye contact. 

“Why are you here. What do you want.” I grumbled, grumpy I had to meet this kid again. 

“I was just making my way back to Fallarbor. My dad left something there that I have to pick up. I have plenty of time to crush someone like you on the way.” He grinned, motioning Zorua forward, having him lean into a battle stance. 

“Again. I’m not a trainer.” I objected, Dread stepping in front of me to protect me, seemingly ready to battle as well. 

“Seems like your Deerling is. I can’t let someone pathetic like you get away with a win anyhow. Zorua, incinerate her.” Atlas called out, motioning the Zorua to spit out a ball of flame towards my Pokémon. Dread instinctively dodged, getting a little singed from the fire’s embers. I guess I had no choice but to fight now. No matter how much I just wanted to keep my Pokémon safe. 

“Dread, try to get in a Double Kick,” I called out, watching as my Pokémon jumped into action; getting close to Zorua. Atlas’s Pokémon retaliated, using a faint attack that made Dread miss. His Pokémon could use moves instinctively without being told what to do! This was a real trainer. Someone who fought with their Pokémon often. 

“Nice one Zorua, not burn her up.” He smiled, raising his own Pokémon’s confidence level. I called Dread back to me, but it was too late. The incinerate launched by the Zorua was a direct hit. Dread tumbled towards me, rolling on the Cave floor, barely hanging on. 

“Quick Dread. Restore your health, Synthesis.” I called out, worried and panicked. Dread tried but, nothing happened. What was wrong…. Atlas laughed, his Zorua mimicking him again with a little snicker. 

“You really aren’t a trainer, are you. You need Sunlight for that. I thought it was obvious. You really shouldn’t be out here if you can’t even remember things like that.” Atlas smugly told me. Looking at Dread struggle to get back up. I watched as his Zorua came over and hit my Pokémon with one last pursuit. Knocking Dread out. 

“Dread... No….” I whimpered. Tearing up watching my Pokémon be beaten up by this smug prick and his equally awful Pokémon. I wiped away my tears and picked up Dread’s Pokeball, returning her. 

“I would take your Pokémon now, but even I don’t want something that soft and weak. Besides, now when you see your beloved pet you will remember the time, I kicked your ass.” Atlas called his Pokémon back over to him, making his way past me and shoulder checking me just like the first time we met. “Hopefully I’ll have the chance to stomp you again. The look on your face is hilarious” he snickered, waking out of the cave and along Route 114. The Zorua laughed at me before running over to join his trainer. 

I had lost. Hard. I wasn’t a trainer. Right now, I was a borderline punching bag. If I wanted to protect the people around me, I had to be stronger than this. I couldn’t defend myself from one bully. How was I supposed to help the people of Hoenn? How would I help my Pokémon? My family. I made my way through Meteor Falls slowly. Head down and sobbing. I thought about how my parents loved this place. They always wanted to take me here so I could understand how beautiful this place was. How important this place was for them. At this point, I don’t think I could ever understand. If they were here with me, I would be able to stand up confidently, happy with my Pokémon. With my family. Instead, I’m stuck, looking at my shoes as my tears fall to the floor. Hoping my strung together family of Pokémon will be ok. I just wish both my parents were still alive...


	8. The Final Stretch

\---------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 8: The Final Stretch

After sulking my way out of Meteor Falls and making sure my tears were dried up, I was finally ready to let Sprite out. I didn’t want to let them know Dread wouldn’t be around for a while; especially after they were getting along so well. Looking up at the sky, it looked to be deep into the night, walking through the cave must have taken much more time than I thought. It's going to be the first time I’ve had to fall asleep without Dread since I got her. That in itself is going to be difficult. With a bright flash, Sprite skated around me in circles, happy to be free. 

“Hey, bud. What’s up…” I said softly, squatting down to be at their level. “Dread and I had... We ran into a tough trainer; things will be fine I promise.” I smiled, trying to reassure myself more than my Pokémon. Sprite didn’t seem to understand exactly what I meant. I laid down, looking up at the stars, wiping at my face one more time. I guess It wasn’t too awful traveling like this. Besides being hungry, scared, and exhausted; the views were perfect. It also gave me lots of alone time with my Pokémon. That’s right, I hadn’t really had alone time with Sprite yet. 

Sitting back up, I looked around to find sprite nowhere near me. I knew they were fast but running away from me had me very worried. Calling out their name caused the tiny bug to remove itself from the brush it was hiding in and skate back to me. I put my hand on their head for the first time, making the Pokémon let out an almost maraca-like noise again. Dread sounded almost like a bird so, this wasn’t the strangest cry I’ve ever heard. Softly scratching on the back of its head seemed to make the Pokémon the happiest. Making soft noises while they put their face against my leg. It was nice to get acquainted with another Pokémon. It was relaxing... 

“I should get some rest Sprite…” I mumbled followed by a soft yawn. I had unknowingly been up for almost 24 hours at this point. Putting my head back on the soft grass, I watched my Pokémon climb on top of my stomach like how Dread likes to do. Sprite didn’t have much warmth comparatively, but I was way too tired to focus on it. I just slowly drifted off to sleep…. 

…. 

“Hey kiddo” I heard my dad’s voice whisper from the void of my mind before popping into view. “How is my daughter who I love?” He questioned, the words echoing through my brain. My mouth felt glued shut, unable to respond. No matter how hard I tried. “I wish I was with you kiddo…” He whispered, sending chills down my spine, my limbs feeling weightless like I couldn’t control them. I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to hug my dad again. I felt like I was slowly gaining control back of my body. Ripping myself free from what felt like the sludge covering me. I reached out slowly, but what I touched wasn’t my dad. It was a blue tarp. Ripping the tarp away, I saw the image of my parent's corpses that was burned into my brain. And with a jolt, I woke up. 

Quickly sitting up, I scared sprite who I forgot had even fallen asleep on top of me. Pushing the Pokémon into my lap as I moved my messy hair out of my face. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but I could tell it was getting close to morning. After what had just happened, I knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, it was time for me and sprite to continue to Rustboro. 

“H-Hey Sprite… ready to get going?” I mumbled, half asleep and shaken up. My active Surskit gliding around on the floor, excited to get on with their day. I grabbed my backpack and clutched Dread’s Pokeball. They would be better soon… I promise. 

… 

Traveling along with Sprite is much different than walking with Dread. Sprite didn’t want to defend us from any wild Pokémon that may appear, but they wanted to run away. They also were startled by most of the noises around us. If I directed them to fight things would mostly work out! That is until the opposing Pokémon would hit Sprite with an attack, then they didn’t want to be a part of any battle. 

The path down to Rustboro was steep. There was almost an incline from the city to Meteor falls that must make it hard getting up, but the path back down was simple! Lots of Zigzagoon were in the area, mostly searching for berries and playing with each other! Every now again one would try and fight, but it was mostly a harmless endeavor. I could finally see Rustboro from the top of a steep incline! Sprite climbed up on my back, clinging on as I slid down the slopes, the rocks sliding down around with me. It was dangerous but it got the job done! Not without attracting some onlookers. 

A trainer walked up to me, someone who couldn’t be much older than 8. “Battle me!! Battle meeee!!” The child whined out walking behind me as I made my way to the town. 

“I’m sorry kid, I just made a long trip and I’m finally close to-“Before I could continue on, the kid walked In front of me, getting me to pay attention to him. 

“Battle! MeeEEEeeeee” He groaned, sending out a Zigzagoon of his own, who gleefully smiled at me. I guess he was a kid, and this Zigzagoon couldn’t be any higher level than the wild ones near me. Sprite could handle this battle so why not. This would be my first battle with sprite after all. Hopefully, they weren’t so timid that they would run away from a trainer. 

“Fine…” I sighed out, motioning my Pokémon Infront of me, I was worried that Sprite would get scared, but something was different this time. Sprite seemed more serious. 

“All right All right!! Ziggy! Use tackle!” The kid hopped around exited, watching as his Pokémon charged towards me. Sprite quickly dogged out of the way, looking at me for orders. They seemed much more serious than any other time I’ve ever fought with them. 

“S-Sprite use bubble!” I timidly cried out, watching as my Pokémon counter-attacked perfectly, hitting the Zigzagoon with a strong blow of bubbles. 

“Heyyy that’s no fair!!” The child whined as his Zigzagoon ran back towards him. “You hit too hard! I don’t want to play anymore!!” The kid whined, taking off to the beach, his Pokémon following close behind him. 

I guess I couldn’t blame him, he was a kid after all. Looking back down at Sprite they were as normal as ever, skating around me ready to continue walking. Maybe my timid bug wasn’t as timid as I thought they were. With that quick fight out of the way, I was a few steps away from my destination, Rustboro City.


	9. A Good Night’s Sleep

\---------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 9: A Good Night’s Sleep

Stepping into the City, the first place I went to was straight towards the Pokémon Center. They had rooms for trainers, which I guess I could use, even if I didn’t want to consider myself a trainer at all. They also had food, something I’ve been lacking since my trip started, meaning I was ready to eat till I couldn’t eat anymore. Lucky for me, right near the entrance to the city a Pokémon Center was waiting for me. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” Nurse Joy cheerily questioned. Without saying a word, I returned Sprite into their ball and put the two Pokeballs on the counter in front of me. “Just one moment ok?” the nurse smiled, turning around and placing the Pokémon in the machine. “Hmm, it looks like your Deerling will take a little longer to heal up. Give us some time ok?” the nurse gleeful as ever, but the ball into a machine, taking my deerling into a backroom. 

“You have food here… right?” I asked meekly, starving from my long trip. The nurse nodded and pointed me towards a cafeteria to the left before entering the back of the Pokémon center. I walked into the lunchroom, quickly taking a plate and stuffing it full of everything I could and started to chow down. That’s right, I also still had Sprite with me! Sending them out I watched their face go from shock to confusion. They must have not even realized that I could eat this fast. Going from watching your trainer nibble on a single protein bar to indulging themselves with all the food they could must have been confusing. Someone who worked at the lunchroom noticed me with my Pokémon and brought over a little bowl for Sprite. It looked like it was full of, nectar? I guess knowing what Sprite ate was a good thing... I was just letting my Pokémon fend for themselves... 

After a good 30 minutes of stuffing myself. I grabbed an apple to stuff in my bag, noticing the meteorite still in there. That’s right, I couldn’t get a good day of rest yet. I had to at least talk to Mr. Stone. They would know more about this situation than I ever could. Walking out I saw the Nurse Joy at the counter signaling me over. She had Dreads Pokeball for me. My beloved deerling was finally back with me. 

“Here you go, Miss. She is still in very good health, have a nice day!” The nurse smiled at me, putting Dread’s Pokeball in my hand. 

“Oh uh, Nurse Joy? Could you tell me... My Surskit’s gender….” I mumbled, embarrassed to ask a simple question. 

“Let’s see here... hmm...” The nurse stared intently at my Pokémon, making them nervous enough to hide behind my leg. “I believe your Surskit is male! I hope that helps” the nurse smiled again. Sprite was a male! I guess I could have guessed it from how they looked at Dread. Still, it was good information to know! 

Bending down, I sent Dread out of their Pokeball. At this point, their coat had turned entirely Pink! Happily, I extended my arms only for the tiny deer to jump right at my chest, knocking me backward. “D-Dread come on” I giggled as the tiny deer licked at my face like a dog. It was the first time we had been away from each other like that, and I was so happy to have her back. I’m sure she felt the same way. 

… 

I walked up to the Devon Corporation, clutching my backpack tight. This was it. I finally made it to my destination, still tired and sleepy, but my stomach full, I walked through the doors and to the front counter. “H-Hey, Could I see Mr. Stone?” I stuttered out, probably embarrassing myself in Infront of the clerk. 

“I’m sorry mam, Mr. Stone isn’t a meeting person... You could easily contact him if you had his number. Otherwise, I could have you speak to a representative?” She smiled, trying to be helpful, but knowing this wasn’t really what I needed. 

“Listen, I don’t know how to explain this properly, but this is very important. I need to see him! Tell him I’m Charlie’s daughter, from Fallarbor town! That must mean something to him…. Right?” I pleaded, clenching my hand into a fist while Dread rubbed up against my leg to support me. 

“I’m sorry mam, there is nothing I can do. I’ll leave him a note but there is no telling when he will see it. I’m so sorry…” The clerk apologized profusely. I looked down at my Pokémon, Dread understanding my emotions and Sprite being confused more than anything. I guess it would be harder to get in contact with Mr. Stone than I thought. 

Sulking my way out of the building, I started to walk to the Pokémon Center again. Feeling defeated and exhausted, I think getting a room for the night and having my brain rest was the best thing I could do. Sprite was excited to explore the city I could tell. Searching around every corner and object, curious as to what they were. Dread ever compassionate walked by my side, sometimes running up to sniff a bush or some flowers that someone had growing outside their house. A place like this was much different than the Fallarbor town I grew up in. 

After entering the Pokémon center, Nurse joy was surprised to see me back so soon. “Did you forget something?” she asked, looking around her see if perhaps she forgot to give something back to me. 

“No no, nothing like that. I was just wondering if I could get a room for the night?” I asked timidly, not knowing what qualified me for the room. 

“Oh of course! It’s no problem! Take room number 2, it's on your right ok?” Nurse joy smiled, pointing me in the right direction. 

“T-Thank you…” I stammered out, sluggishly making my way to the room while my Pokémon followed close behind me. 

It was nice to finally have my own space. It wasn’t the biggest room, but I felt safe having my own space for the first time in forever. The biggest thing was, there was a BED and a SHOWER. Two things I desperately needed. Letting my Pokémon get acquainted, I took a desperately needed shower and put on my extra change of clothes before laying down in the small bed left for me. It was so comfortable. It may have been one of the most comfortable feelings I’ve felt in ages. Laying on the soft sheets... In fresh clean clothes… The last thing I remember before passing out was Dread jumping on the bed and curling up with me. With Sprite right behind her. 

…. 

I woke up with a small knock on my door. Squinting my eyes open and looking at the clock in my room it was almost 3 am. Why was someone knocking at this hour? did something happen? Pushing my hair out of the way, I sat up, only to see Steven Stone, former champion and Devon Corporation owner himself walk into my room.


	10. Steven Stone

\-------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 10: Steven Stone

“I’m sorry I’m barging in so late, but I wanted to get to you as fast I could” Steven stated, pulling the chair in the room under him so he could sit. “Professor Cosmo told me most of what happened. I’m so sorry about your parents… The few times I worked with them they were wonderful.” Steven said softly looking down at the floor as he spoke. All I could manage to do was nod along, Sprite stayed asleep beside me, but I could see Dread peeking at Steven with one eye. 

“Cosmo said you had the meteorite sample for me. Could I? See that maybe?” Steven questioned. I nodded furiously, grabbing the stone from my backpack laying right beside me and extending it out to him. He grabbed the meteorite and flipped it over in his hands. “I’ll examine this later…” He mumbled, putting the rock in one of his jacket pockets. 

“Mr. Stone I…” mumbling, I lost track of what I was going to say for a moment. “My parents were killed for finding that stone and the machine that went with it….” I stared blankly, petting Dreads back as I spoke for comfort. “I know there has to be something important about it... Something I don’t know…” I teared up a little, wiping my eyes with my hands. Steven sighed and scooted his chair closer to me. 

“I think you deserve to know what’s going on, at least to my knowledge.” Steven coughed, clearing his voice before speaking again. “We are having another crisis like we did years ago with teams Aqua and Magma. This issue this time is this group is much more... Careful.” Steven chose his words carefully, thinking for a moment. “For a while in Hoenn; this group has been trying to take control over large quantities of Pokémon. The outbreak is Meteor falls was their best attempt yet. It's most likely why they needed that prototype back so badly. I don’t think they expected your parents to intervene. I’m sorry for what happened. I should have dealt with it myself.” Steven looked down again, feeling almost guilty for what happened. 

“I-Its ok….” I stammered out… not knowing if I was talking to myself or to Steven. Dread nuzzled my lap, comforting me while we talked. 

“This all being said, you were being really reckless. Leaving unprepared on a journey like that was a dumb thing to do. I’m just happy you got here safe. The least I can do is help you for a while.” Steven smiled at me and handed me a tiny piece of technology. “It’s a Pokénav. I heard you didn’t have one and I would like a way to contact you directly if you need anything. I’ll always be here for you if you need someone, at least, if I can get back to you.” Steven chuckled, scratching the back of his head while I grabbed the Pokénav, flipping it over in my hands before opening it up. It had Professor Cosmo’s and his contact information already installed in it. 

“T-Thank you... You didn’t have to- “ 

“I wanted to. You have been through a lot and your hurting. I’ll be here for you whenever you need it.” Steven smiled, cutting me off before I could say anything more. 

I started to tear up, and fast. I haven’t felt this level of comfort in a long time. It felt like someone was finally there for me again. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and as I wiped them away Steven sat next to me on the bed giving me a side hug. Patting my back. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do now?” Steven questioned, rubbing my back while the tears slowly dripped down my face. 

“N-No….” I stammered, feeling embarrassed crying in front of someone. 

“How about you stay in Rustboro for a while. Maybe while you’re here you can challenge the gym? I don’t know if you’re interested in something like that but, I would like you to stay put for a while. I want to make sure no one is coming after you. I’ll make sure you’re ok.” Steven smiled again, reassuring me while I let everything I’ve been bottling up since the start of my trip out. Sprite was half asleep nuzzling into me while Dread was out cold, head against my stomach. I really was starting to have a new family. 

“S-Sure… I could do that…” I said, half asleep and not thinking of exactly what Steven was saying. Did he say take on the gym? I didn’t really want to do that I wasn’t really a trainer after all. Right… 

“Sounds great. Now get some rest. I promise I’m not going to barge in at 3 am again.” Steven giggled quietly before standing up, waving goodbye, and closing the door. I stared at the door for a while, petting dread’s head. I really wanted him to come back. With someone like him around I felt safe… I couldn’t wait to see Steven again. 

Exhausted I yawned and leaned backward. Looking up at the ceiling as my head flooded with lots of different thoughts. Taking on the gym, catching new Pokémon, thinking how much I enjoyed Steven’s company. I just needed some time until I could feel safe again. Maybe getting stronger by taking on the gyms wasn’t such a bad idea…. Then I would have an excuse to go back to the Devon Corporation too... It was decided. Tomorrow I would try to take on the first gym.


End file.
